villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bular
Bular is the main antagonist of the first half of Part 1 of the Dreamworks animated TV Series Trollhunters, the first installment to the Tales of Arcadia trilogy. He seeks to release his father, Gunmar the lord of the Gumm-Gumms whom sealed in Darklands as well as to kill all Trollhunters. He was voiced by Ron Perlman, who also played Clayface in Batman: The Animated Series, and Slade in Teen Titans. Personality Bular is monstrously arrogant, bloodthirsty, vicious, and cruel to friend and foe alike. He is quick to anger and quick to act, and enjoys lording himself over his subordinates. Like many trolls, Bular is dismissive of changelings, seeing them as fodder or cheap labor to further his plans. Bular is devoted to his father Gunmar and will stop at nothing to bring him back to the surface world. In many ways, Bular can be considered a dark foil of Draal; both are arrogant, dismissive of those that they consider weaker than themselves, and rash. They both also wish to live up to their fathers' expectations of them. However, unlike Draal, Bular never learns humility and the value of true friendship, which leads to him dying alone against the might of Jim and his friends. Plot Part 1 Bular faces the Trollhunter, Kanjigar, in the world of humans. After a long battle ending under a bridge, Bular gained the upper hand over him, Kanjigar confesses to be defeated but refuses to give Trollhunter's amulet to Bular. Kanjigar chooses to commit suicide through the solar rays that are deadly for the trolls, and is then changed into stone and destroyed when he reaches the ground. The sun's rays preventing him from recovering the amulet, Bular leaves the bridge. Later a young human boy named Jim Lake finds the amulet and becomes the new Trollhunter, When Bular learns it he waits for the night to attack the young man who runs away with his best friend Toby Domzalski. Bular and Jim end up fighting after Jim is discovered the power of the amulet but he is no match against the despicable Troll and to flee to the world of trolls or Bular could not enter. The main objective of Bular was always to release his father, with the help of changelings, creatures can transform into human he was able to rebuild the portal but it needed the amulet to make it walk. He sent Stricklander, a changeling who pretended to be a human named Waltolemew Strickler (whom he replaced) and became Jim's history teacher, to take the amulet better. In the end the portal would finally be opened but it needed the Trollhunter so that the portal opens correctly. When Blinky a good troll searched the portal he was captured by Bular as a bargaining chip. After Jim gave himself up to save his friend, the portal prepared to breathe until the intervention of Jim's friends. Bular entered into a fight with Draal, the son of Kanjigar who wanted to avenge his father. Bular wins the fight and then confronts Aaarrrggghhh the former general of his father giving Jim enough time to retrieve the amulet and destroy the portal. Bular enraged chased Jim to the bridge where he had killed Kanjigar. After a violent fight and despite many swords, Bular managed to catch Jim and hold him at his mercy. Jim reminded him that without him he could not bring his father back, Bular replied that there would be another Trollhunters and kept taunting him on the fact that he was a weak meat bag and try to grind it almost killed him. Jim managed to break free and drill Bullar into his blank hurting him mortally and he fell into the sun's rays, petrified he fell into the water and sank. But as Jim and his friends celebrate their victory, Bular turned out to be still alive and began to petrify slowly but he still had time to kill Toby, yet Aaarrrggghhh grabbed his hand and hit him hard enough to break him, mesmerizing really end the life of Bular and thus avenging Kanjigar. From the depths of the Darklands, Gunmar felt the death of his son and swore revenge. Part 2 Bular appeared in a timeline where Jim never had the amulet. He blocks Jim and Stricklander's way in a car before he is joined by his father and the two hunt the changeling. Trivia *Bular is expressed in French by actor Thierry Murzeau. Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Trolls Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Ferals Category:Elderly Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Monsters Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insecure Category:Enforcer Category:The Heavy Category:Amoral Category:Dark Forms Category:Assassins Category:Supervillains Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous